Sense and Sensibility
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: Will he dance away with her heart? A small fic I wrote for the about time battleship.


As the song ended, Laura attempted to pull back and thus give the Commander a chance to escape. His arms never budged; if anything they tightened.

"I think I'll need more than one, Madam President."

"Sorry?"

"You seemed to be doubtful when it came to my ability to dance. I'll need more than one dance to prove my prowess."

She snorted and smiled. When she'd started dealing with Adama, she had expected a lot of things, but one thing she hadn't been prepared for was his dry sense of humour. She was only now becoming accustomed to the way he imparted his laconic quips when she least expected it.

It was also a surprise how often she easily found herself teasing him in return. She enjoyed his controlled reaction to it. She would perceive a twitch of his mouth, or a slight movement of his eyebrows, and know he appreciated and understood her humour.

"Are you out to prove anything else?" she asked now, drifting further into his embrace as he led her around the dancefloor.

"Anything else?" He leaned close and spoke the words near her ear. It was obviously to ensure she could hear him above the music, but she couldn't stop the small shiver which ran through her body at the intimacy of it.

"Are you out to prove anything else tonight?"

"What did you have in mind, Madam President?"

"What about stamina, Commander?"

The Commander started chuckling; a rich sound that vibrated through to her body.

In turn, a high pitched spurt of laughter escaped her before she could stifle it.

She'd often enjoyed the sense of ridiculous with her sisters, but for the past few years she had suppressed her natural mischievousness. Since the attacks, she'd found it once again surfacing around Billy. But she would have never dreamed that she'd let this man, in particular, catch glimpses of it.

"I'd like to think this old man could keep up with you."

She blinked at him. He seemed to be reading her mind with that statement. This was the exact reason why allowing him to see her more private and softer side was a bad idea. He wasn't a young, innocent boy like Billy. In fact, she was all too aware that Adama was neither of these things. He was a mature, much too attractively masculine, adult.

Good sense dictated that she should really be on guard around him. She certainly didn't need to try and charm him. And definitely, she should never flirt with him. And yet...

"Funny," she murmured, dropping her head onto his chest as the music slowed.

"Mmm?"

"I enjoy flirting with you," she admitted.

"You don't think it's wise, however?" he asked, once again reading her mind.

"Not at all. Admitting it even is a mistake."

He stopped dancing. "You think I'd take advantage somehow? Use my knowledge of your personal nature in our professional dealings?"

"I would. Any good politician would."

He drew back, his vibrant eyes holding her gaze with a fierce intensity.

"Maybe that's why I'm not a politician," he rasped.

She trembled, feeling much cooler without his arms wrapped securely around her.

"But I am. And as such, it's difficult to trust people."

A new tune began, but instead of pulling her back into his arms, he took hold of her elbow and escorted her to her table.

Once there, he nodded politely. "Thank you for the dance, Madam President."

She forced a false smile. "Yes, thank you, Commander."

He'd taken a couple of steps away before he paused and turned back towards her. "Let me know when you figure out whom you can trust."

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Yes, Commander. You'll be the first to know."

He sighed and rubbed his temples in a weary gesture. "One way or another, I suspect. Good night, Madam President."

"Good night, Commander."

She stayed at the celebration a little while longer, watching him as he mingled with his crew and various Fleet captains.

Her instinct was telling her he was indeed the one she should trust. She'd find out, in one way or another she suspected, if that would prove to be her downfall.


End file.
